The Mastermind
by LittleWhiteSmileTomates
Summary: Être à la hauteur de ses ancêtres ? On lui avait fait comprendre depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne l'était pas. Alors pourquoi s'acharner, il était un incapable. N'avait-il finalement aucune chance de tous les surpasser ? Et si, par vos décisions chers lecteurs, son destin changeait ? Venez découvrir comment vous pouvez peut-être sauver ce pauvre Draco ! (couple à définir).
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction sur le thème d'Harry Potter. Passons maintenant à la chose **IMPORTANTE** de cette fanfiction. Bien qu'elle se déroule dans un univers alternatif, cette fanfiction a aussi une caractéristique majeure, c'est qu'elle est inspirée du thème des livres-jeu. Je m'explique, cette fanfiction m'appartient, j'en suis l'auteur, la rédactrice, **mais c'est vous, cher lecteur qui allez décider du déroulement de l'histoire. À chaque fin de chapitre je proposerais trois choix pour la suite de l'histoire. Votre mission, voter pour l'un de ces choix durant un temps limité que je donnerais (généralement quelques jours). À la fin de ce temps délimité, le choix qui aura récolté le plus de vote sera choisi pour construire la suite de l'histoire.** Le destin de ces chers personnages reposera donc sur vos épaules, oh lecteurs ! (non je ne vous mets pas du tout la pression …ahahah ^^).

J'espère avoir été assez claire sur le déroulement de cette fanfiction un peu particulière si j'ose dire.

Harry Potter et tout ce qui en découle appartient bien évidemment à cette chère J.K Rowling. Cette fanfiction par contre, c'est la mienne, chacun ses bébés… (j'ai vraiment écrit ça ? ).

Voici le premier chapitre, la base de ce qui va être une longue aventure, originale non ?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

 _"Un Acte d'administration est, au sens large un acte ayant pour but la gestion normale d'un patrimoine, en conservant sa valeur et en le faisant fructifier, tel un bail. "_

Draco soupira d'exaspération. Cela faisait près d'une centaine de foi qu'il relisait cette fichue définition sans même en retenir un seul mot. Il n'en comprenait déjà pas le sens alors l'apprendre...

Il reposa son bouquin avec nonchalance et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil capitonné vert. Une belle bête celui-là. Son père lui en avait fait cadeau le jour de ses 11 ans car selon lui, "Un futur grand mania de la finance se doit d'avoir un fauteuil digne de ce nom !".

Quelle blague ! il avait toujours fait ses devoirs par terre, sur son immense tapis de chambre blanc, enfin plus si blanc que ça maintenant. Il avait arrêté après la validation de son A-Level*, pour faire plaisir à son père, qui ne supportait pas que son précieux fils pose son fessier par terre. Enfin précieux était un grand mot, parlant de Lucius Malfoy, le terme approprié était plutôt, "Le futur héritier de la maison Malfoy".

Cette pensée le glaça. Lui ? Le futur héritier d'une aussi grande famille ? Il baissa le regard sur sa chevalière en or, ou le M de Malfoy était brodé de magnifique diamant vert. Quel était leurs noms déjà ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus...il soupira encore une foi, qu'on lui achète un cerveau par pitié !

Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son immense fauteuil et claqua des mains afin d'éteindre la lumière. Très pratique comme dispositif, surtout pour un homme occupé comme lui... flemmard plutôt. Il inspira longuement puis expira lentement, de façon à se détendre le plus possible. Il devait comprendre ses cours, il devait comprendre le monde de la finance, son monde, son monde. Bien ... il était à présent aussi calme que le fleuve qui coulait en bordure de leur immense manoir. Il pouvait maintenant se concentrer pleinement sur ses cours.

-Bien Draco... Qu'est-ce qu'un acte administratif ? c'est tout simplement...simplement…

Il expira de nouveau.

-Un acte administratif c'est quand...quand...la gestion de...

-Un acte administratif c'est en gros un acte ayant pour but la gestion normale d'un patrimoine, en conservant sa valeur et en le faisant fructifier, à peu près comme un bail et ce, au sens large. Après tu as le sens étroit et tu as aussi une définition dans le droit des incapables mais j'imagine que tu n'en es toujours pas à là, trancha d'une voix agacée un jeune homme grand et noir se tenant à l'encadrure de la porte.

Draco sursauta. Merde ! il claque de nouveau les mains et fut stupéfait de voir que son ami était là. Comment avait il fait pour entrer ...

-Ton père m'a permis d'entrer. Moi qui pensais que tu révisais assidûment afin de ne pas louper de nouveau ton examen, je suis bien déçu...

-Père est rentré ? Demanda Draco, essayant de changer sans grand succès de sujet.

-Oui, ton papa est rentré, et il pense que tu révises ardemment depuis près d'un mois mais en l'occurrence le pauvre se trompe.

-Mais je révise ! s'indigna Draco en se relevant avec rage, c'est juste que j'ai du mal avec cette définition voilà tout !

-Bien, dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'une dénomination sociale ? le questionna Blaise avec une lueur hautaine dans les yeux.

Draco soupira, il détestait que son ami le regarde comme ça, il avait tellement l'impression d'être rien sous ce regard, d'être si misérable qu'il l'en méprisait. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette pensée stupide. C'était dans leurs éducations d'être hautin comme ça, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il le méprisait n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un petit rire avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son bar à alcool, qu'il adorait soit dit en passant.

-Tu veux du "Pur Feu" ? ce whisky en jette ! t'es déjà plus le même après un verre ricana-t-il.

Il s'en servit un verre et jeta un regard à Blaise afin qu'il lui réponde. Mais celui-ci avait le visage fermé, toujours avec ce fichu regard. Il en perdit son sourire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas supporter ce regard ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait déjà trop vu dans les yeux de son père, ou même dans ceux des autres personnes qu'il côtoyait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce regard le déstabilisait à chaque foi et ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas d'être regardé de cette manière. Il soupira en reposant son verre, résigné. S'il devait répondre à cette question afin que son ami daigne enfin à le regarder autrement alors il le ferait.

-Tu voulais que je te définisse quel mot déjà ?

-Dénomination Sociale cracha Blaise d'une voix venimeuse qui ne plut pas du tout à Draco. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? ou dire ? il ne savait jamais quoi dire de toute manière alors autant lui définir son fichu mot.

-Une dénomination sociale c'est quand ça consiste à changer la nature de quelque chose pour lui donner un nouveau caractère je me trompe ?

Au vu des traits tirés par la colère plus que naissante de son ami, Draco su qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Enfin c'était sûr vu le tremblement corporel du noir. Merde...il allait en prendre pleins la gueule...

-Je vois ... MAIS PUTAIN T'AS FOUTU QUOI PENDANT 2 ANS !? s'emporta le métis. Merde Draco ! Une dénomination sociale c'est TOUT SIMPLEMENT l'appellation de la société déterminée dans les statuts...on le voit depuis notre première année d'Université... Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter plus bas, baissant la tête dépité.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire... Il but alors d'une traite son whisky. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait y faire après tout, se tuer ? non... Il sursauta en entendant de nouveau la voix stridente de son ami.

-C'est sûr que tu sais le faire ça, boire ! et la société de ton père alors ? tu vas te saouler quand tu seras à sa direction ? remarque tu comprendrais plus de choses en étant saoul, j'en suis certain !

Draco le regarda, sans pouvoir empêcher son cœur de se serrer...encore une remarque, toujours une remarque...ne pouvait-on pas dire, pour une foi qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien ? ne pouvait-on pas l'encourager pour une fois ? l'écouter ? écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ? Non bien sûr que non...et lui alors, il ne pouvait pas répliquer ? il ne pouvait pas lui fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toute à celui-là qui se permettait de le prendre de haut comme ça, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Malheureusement pour lui, aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres, il était comme bloqué. Que devait-il dire dans ces moments-là ? Que devait-il dire pour que les choses aillent enfin à son avantage ? pour qu'il se fasse enfin écouter ? respecter ? Il baissa la tête dépité, il ne pouvait que se soumettre, il n'avait pas les mots...il ne les avaient plus depuis bien longtemps de toute manière, depuis peut-être ce fameux jour ou tout avait basculé.

Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il eut la surprise de trouver l'encadrement de sa porte vide. Il tourna la tête, mais personne. Blaise était parti.

Il soupira, ça se finissait toujours comme ça avec lui depuis un bon bout de temps de toute manière...

Draco se déplaça jusqu'à son immense baie vitrée, la seule chose qu'il aimait dans ce fichu bureau qui avait appartenu à il ne savait lesquelles de ses illustres ancêtres.

Il aperçut Blaise et eut un sourire triste, il pouvait encore se souvenir d'eux enfants et jouant innocemment dans son jardin, ou dans les bois, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire mais qu'ils avaient adoré faire quand même. Il eut un petit rire nostalgique.

Depuis quand y avait-il tant d'animosité entre lui et son plus grand ami... son frère spirituel ?

Draco regarda son avant-bras gauche ainsi que la cicatrice qui l'avait marqué à l'âge de 8 ans. Cette cicatrice représentait tout pour lui, toute son amitié avec le métisse reposait sur elle. Ils le savaient tous les 2. Ils avaient été amis le jour où il avait eu cette abominable blessure au bras, le jour ou, à l'âge de 11 ans, il avait défendu celui qui était devenu très vite son frère de cœur, celui qui avait failli se faire tuer par un loup sauvage alors qu'il se baladait dans les bois de la famille Malfoy sans le savoir.

Ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il avait eu si mal et pourtant il n'avait rien laisser paraître, avec la prestance digne d'un Malfoy, il avait fait fuir ce loup qui allait ne faire qu'une bouché de ce petit garçon qu'il avait trouvé en premier lieu si maigre et si faible.

Ce petit garçon faiblard et maigrelet avait bien changé aujourd'hui, ne put-il honteusement s'empêcher de penser. Il avait brillamment réussi ses études et avait maintenant une très bonne place au sein d'un groupe associé de son père. Cet homme, qu'il voyait maintenant serrer à force égal la main de son paternel n'avait plus rien d'un faible.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, tournant le dos à cette "magnifique" vue afin de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, regardant son livre d'étude sans le voir vraiment. Allait-il lui aussi avoir une bonne place ? Arriverait-il à prendre la tête de l'immense entreprise familiale ? Aurait-il au moins un avenir tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, grand et resplendissant ? couronné de succès et de célébrité ? est-ce qu'il le méritait au moins cet avenir...

Il s'accouda délicatement au rebord de son fauteuil et laissa poser doucement sa tête pleine de doute au creux de sa main. Il était si las de réfléchir. Il était si las de lui-même. Ou se dirigeait-il donc ? Est-ce qu'au moins, ce petit garçon qu'il avait été il y a maintenant 12 ans était encore là, ou s'était-il perdu lui aussi en chemin. D'un claquement de doigts, il retrouva le noir qu'il aimait tant, ce noir reposant qui le rendait si mélancolique.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Voici maintenant l'heure du vote, voilà mes trois propositions pour la suite de l'histoire :

 **1)Draco rate son examen et quitte le domicile familial (what?).**

 **2)Draco apprend que sa mère va se marier avec un autre homme (qui donc? mouhahah).**

 **3)Draco est témoin d'un meurtre (plus tragique non? ).**

Alors, 1, 2 ou 3 ? **vous avez jusqu'au mercredi 7/12/16 00h00 pour voter. Tous** **les** **votes** **déposés** **après ce délai ne seront pas comptabilisés.**

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de voter bien évidemment ! Se laisser surprendre c'est bien aussi J

Un petit commentaire sur ce début d'histoire sinon ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je m'excuse platement pour mes possibles et certaines fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pourtant pour les chasser ces vilaines fautes je vous assure …

Voilà, à la prochaine, oh lecteur ! :)

LWS


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 de « The Mastermind ». Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon retard pas du tout prévu. J'ai malheureusement été victime du syndrome de la page blanche, ce qui ne m'arrive que très rarement. J'ai donc mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir finaliser ce chapitre que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire. Je l'ai même recommencé plusieurs fois, insatisfaite de chaque version. C'est donc avec appréhension que je vous présente ce qui est à mes yeux la version qui me satisfait le plus, beaucoup plus longue que le chapitre précédent.

J'ai aussi remarqué une énorme bêtise dans mon chapitre précédent, **Draco a défendu Blaise à l'âge de 8 ans et non de 11 ans comme je l'ai marqué à la suite.**

 **Je voulais également remercier ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris, ou qui la suive, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review !**

 **Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre directement aux anonymes qui n'ont pas de comptes sur fanfiction net. J'en profiterai donc pour le faire ici, en début de chapitre.**

 **-Je remercie donc Unknow pour sa review !**

 **Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre :)**

En ce qui concerne les votes, voici les résultats :

Proposition 1 qui était :

« Draco rate son examen et quitte le domicile familial » = 1 vote

 **Proposition 2 qui était :**

 **« Draco apprend que sa mère va se marier avec un autre homme » =2 votes**

Proposition 3 qui était :

« Draco est témoin d'un meurtre » =1 vote

 **C'est donc la proposition 2 qui gagne pour ce premier vote !** Je me suis donc basée sur cette proposition pour écrire la suite de cette histoire, qui m'appartient. Mais Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling il ne faut pas l'oublier !

Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin pour un nouveau vote.

Bonne lecture, oh lecteurs !

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Il était exactement 10 heures du matin lorsque le majordome en chef Kreacher, au service de la famille Malfoy depuis plus de 50 ans ouvrit la porte du prestigieux manoir Malfoy pour la première foi de la journée.

-Théodore Nott junior pour monsieur Draco Lucius Abraxas Nicolas Cygnus Malfoy fit avec une rapidité bien calculée un jeune homme brun de petite taille, avec un rictus charmeur sur le bout des lèvres.

-Je vais prévenir Monsieur Malfoy de votre présence, veuillez attendre ici, répondit le majordome d'un ton avenant, un sourire surfait sur son visage rongé par le temps.

Kreacher referma sèchement la porte, le regard blasé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sale petit morveux enjôleur à peine haut comme trois pommes. Il n'avait en tout cas pas changé, toujours aussi provocant avec sa suffisance et son petit sourire horripilant...

Le pire sans doute était qu'il se devait, de par sa fonction, d'être aimable avec cette "chose" qui se croyait supérieure à tout le monde.  
Néanmoins il fallait qu'il prévienne monsieur Malfoy, mais le Seigneur de ces lieux, pas le dépravé qui allait faire couler cet empire en à peine deux jours et qui allait tous les mettre au chômage. Et encore, il était gentil, s'il devait être honnête avec le reste du monde, en plus de 50 ans de carrière pour la famille Malfoy, il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi indigne de faire partie de cette lignée. Il soupira et avança d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du patriarche Malfoy, ayant hâte d'en finir avec cette tache qu'il jugeait ingrate pour un majordome comme lui. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au détour d'un couloir pour saluer Henriette, la femme de chambre. Cette charmante dame dont la hantise était la poussière venait tout juste de sortir des cuisines, le ventre sûrement plein comme toutes les fois ou elle allait chipé de la nourriture quand le personnel, bien trop occupé à préparer le repas du midi, ne faisait guerre attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais Kreacher fit comme si il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'attire les foudres des autres personnes qui habitaient ces lieus, et encore moins celle de son maître. Et puis ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble dans cet immense manoir dès l'adolescence, elle en savait beaucoup trop à son sujet.

-Encore la visite de monsieur Zabini ? Fit-elle avec des yeux rêveurs, la bouche encore pleine de chocolat. Ce petit est vraiment d'une beauté époustouflante malgré sa couleur de peau !

-Eh bien non malheureusement, fit Kreacher d'un ton lasse, et en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le grignotage de sa voisine, c'est la petite crasse cette foi, tu sais celui qui dandine toujours du cul à chaque fois qu'il débarque ici

-Oh je vois, tu veux dire l'homosexuel ? Tient il n'était pas venu depuis un sacré temps ce minet, sûrement que notre cher maître a besoin de se distraire , surtout qu'il n'a pas dû le faire depuis un bon moment ria elle plus bas pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'on l'entende.

\- C'est vrai que « Monsieur Malfoy » ne sort plus ces derniers temps, le pauvre c'est depuis ce jour ou...

-Pourquoi ce ton si accentué quand tu parles de ton futur maître mon chère Kreacher ? Le coupa la vieille dame avec un regard malicieux, faisant mine d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne devrait.

-Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ma chère Henriette

-Si Malfoy senior apprenait ce que tu penses réellement de son héritier, tu serais…tu vois la gargouille immonde au fond du jardin ?

Kreacher la regarda un long moment, les lèvres pincées. Dire qu'il était énervé serait stupide. Il était bien plus qu'énervé et cette salle petite peste le provoquait sous son nez ? alors qu'il la couvrait à chaque connerie qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle osait ? Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Il se devait de lui montrer qui était le chef ici, de la faire redescendre à ses pieds. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, un sourire si mauvais que la vieille femme regretta bien vite ses paroles. Parfait ! mais il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Kreacher lui attrapa durement le bras, la tirant avec force contre lui. Il mettait un poing d'honneur à serrer si fort qu'Henriette n'osait à peine bouger, le regard pétrifié et plongé dans celui de son homonyme semblable à la noirceur d'un corbeau.

-Et toi ma chère Henriette, fit-il en approchant ses lèvres fines de son oreille, si jamais le patriarche Malfoy apprenait par mégarde que tu étais là ce jour-là, tu sais ce fameux jour ou…

La dame d'un certain âge se dégagea vivement, émettant une petite plainte sourde.

-Je retourne travailler, tu devrais en faire autant, Gerald…

La vieille femme d'au moins 70 ans tourna vivement les talons et partit sans attendre une seconde de plus, laissant un Gerald Kreacher hors de lui au milieu du couloir accolé aux cuisines.

Plus de 50 ans qu'il travaillait ici et plus d'un demi-siècle qu'il devait supporter cette sale petite traînée d'Henriette. Il y avait des jours ou il avait tout simplement envie de l'étouffer avec n'importe quel coussin de ce fichu manoir ou encore mieux, la noyer dans l'étang au fond du domaine. Oh oui, ce serait succulent à regarder. Le vieil homme en rêvait tellement…

Il pinça soudainement les lèvres. Non, il devait penser à autre chose...

Il inspira longuement, refrénant les tremblements d'excitation qui parsemait chaque mètre carré de sa peau et expira rapidement, se redressant. Il fallait qu'il se calme, son maître ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état, qu'allait-il penser sinon ? Il tenait bien trop à lui pour le décevoir...

Ayant repris contenance, Kreacher ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers le bureau de son seigneur à grande enjambée.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, il y frappa trois bons coups comme le voulait le protocole et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Mais après une longue attente, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il recommença trois fois, mais aucun son ne s'était décidé à briser le silence de plus en plus pesant qui s'était installé.

-Monsieur, êtes-vous là ?

Le vieil homme ouvrit alors doucement la porte, laissant une dernière chance à son maître de se manifester sachant que celui-ci allait se mettre en colère s'il débarquait inopinément, ce qu'il désirait pour rien au monde.

Mais une foi la porte ouverte, ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix. Les rideaux pourpres de la porte-fenêtre menant sur le balcon arrière du manoir étaient complètement fermés, plongeant le bureau principal des Malfoy dans une noirceur sans une seule once de lumière. Mais malgré cette noirceur, un détail horrifia encore plus Kreacher, le bureau de son seigneur toujours impeccablement tenu était sens dessus dessous, presque aussi bordélique que celui de son fils. Des parchemins en jonchaient même le sol. Les bibelots, les tableaux, tout avait été déplacé, plongeant cette pièce dans le chaos. Et l'encre... l'encre rouge de son maître avait grandement marqué la moquette hors de prix qu'il avait mis tant de temps à installer... Miséricorde ! pensa le majordome en chef. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Ce ne pouvait être le maître des lieus qui avait mis ce bureau dans un état aussi alarmant ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ...

-Monsieur Malfoy ?! cria Kreacher, inquiet

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il retenta une deuxième foi d'appeler son maître puis une troisième, mais le silence ne voulait décidément pas partir. Que faire ? Mais que diable était-il arrivé à son maître ?

-Monsieur Kreacher ? Fit soudainement un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années nommé Denis

-Que faite vous là ? Fit d'une voix tremblante le majordome, immobile au milieu de la pièce

-Je...J'aidais les cuisines monsieur et je vous ai entendu alors je …

Le vieil homme, tremblant comme jamais devint soudainement encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. Il se retourna lentement, semblable à un automate, les yeux anormalement plissés.

-Vous aidiez en cuisines …? fit Kreacher, le regard posé sur le jeune homme blond en face de lui, Un jeune homme costaud mais aussi très corpulent.

-Euh...oui Monsieur Kreacher... Je...

-Bien Denis, c'est bien répondit lentement Kreacher, un petit rictus collé sur le coin de ses lèvres. mais dites-moi Denis, avez-vous servi le petit déjeuner de monsieur Malfoy ce matin ?

-Euh...Permettez-moi monsieur Kreacher mais lequel ? Fit Denis, les joues rouges de gênes.

Kreacher soupira, serrant les poings, son rictus se transformant en un sourire aimant.

-Les deux mon petit Denis, les deux...

-Euh...Monsieur Malfoy senior oui, à l'aube, celui-ci est par ailleurs partit travailler à la suite de celui-ci mais monsieur Malfoy junior N...fit Denis s'arrêtant soudainement de parler en fronçant les sourcils de stupeur.

-Oui Denis ?

-Monsieur Malfoy junior...euh...fit le jeune homme en gigotant à droite, puis à gauche, le regard toujours aussi exorbité et fixé sur un point invisible devant lui. Monsieur Malfoy junior...

-OUI DENIS MONSIEUR MALFOY JUNIOR...fit-il plus fort

Kreacher se sentit perdre patience devant ce gros empaffé qu'il devait également supporter. Qu'avait eu comme idée monsieur Malfoy de lui coller un apprenti pareil !

Et qu'avait cet idiot à fixer comme ça le bureau de son seigneur. N'avait-il jamais vu un bureau dans cet état ? Il fallait qu'il lui fasse ranger celui de « Monsieur Malfai » et il s'y habituera bien assez vite.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme en face de lui n'eut aucune réaction. A bout, Kreacher ne put se contrôler plus longtemps.

-MAIS ENFIN DENIS, QU'A CE BUREAU DE SI SPECIAL POUR QUE VOUS NE ME REPONDIEZ PAS ! REPONDEZ MAINTENANT OU JE VOUS VIRE !

Le jeune homme blond tourna enfin la tête sur lui, décontenancé et plus pâle que jamais.

-OUI...Oui... Monsieur Kreacher, pardon, pardon pardon pardon...fit Denis en s'inclinant, désolé monsieur Kreacher...ça ne se reproduira plus...

-Bien Denis, bien...et Monsieur Malfoy senior a-t-il laissé une note ou un message pour moi ? il ne m'a en rien prévenu qu'il partait travailler aujourd'hui, son jour de repos.

-Euh...Non monsieur, aucune, il est parti sans dire un mot Monsieur Kreacher fit le jeune homme, le regard de nouveau fixé sur le bureau de Lucius Malfoy

Kreacher énervé par la fascination de son apprenti pour le bureau de son patron fit soudainement volte-face, y retrouvant le chaos qui l'avait accueilli quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien que cette vision lui soit toujours aussi désagréable, ce n'était pas extraordinaire non plus.

-N'avez vous jamais vu un bureau dans cet état Denis ? À tel point que vous ne me regardiez même pas sur la figure quand je vous demande quelque chose ?

-Euh...

-Vous allez me nettoyer ça pour la peine Denis, puisque vous avez l'air si fasciné par ce bureau que vous n'aurez jamais, même dans un état comme celui-ci. Je veux que ce bureau soit impeccable avant 12h précise me suis-je fait bien comprendre Monsieur Gentle ? Fit-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

Le dit Denis s'affaissa, et hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, sa gorge trop nouée pour.

Kreacher jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, avant de sortir d'un pas volontairement lent. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à la hauteur de son apprenti, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

-J'allais oublier mon petit Denis, la prochaine foi que vous allez grignoter dans cette cuisine durant vos heures de service vous pouvez être sur d'être renvoyé, et je m'assurerai personnellement que personne ne vous engage par la suite...est-ce clair ?

-O...oui monsieur K...Kreacher

Le majordome quitta la pice sans une minute de plus, un sourire satisfait coller sur ses lèvres fines. Il fallait qu'il retourne à sa tache en urgence, son seigneur ne pouvait pas rentrer de son travail, complètement épuisé et retrouver un manoir dans un état pareil ! Que Dieu l'en garde ! Son seigneur méritait l'excellence...Le vieil homme était si pressé qu'il en oublia même Théodore Nott, le petit brun insupportable qui n'était de toutes les façons plus devant les immenses portes du manoir Malfoy.

 **18 heures plus tôt**

 _« Deux jeunes garçons, l'un_ _beaucoup_ _plus frêle qu_ _e l'autre,_ _couraient à toute_ _allure_ _à travers le bois_ _interminable_ _de l'illustre famille Malfoy. Le plus grand, effrayé par l'énorme plaie béante encore vive sur son bras gauche n'en montra cependant rien, n'ayant qu'une seule chose en tête, fuir cet énorme loup_ _blanc_ _qui les coursait sans relâche depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure. Et puis il fallait qu'il protège son camarade qu'il sentait déjà faiblir à vue d'œil. Il avait l'air si faible …_

 _Un poids le tira sans qu'il ne s'y attende violemment par terre, sa tête heurtant de plein fouet la boue visqueuse de ce mois d'octobre. Sonné, Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne l'écoutaient plus. Il voulut recommencer mais c'était maintenant ses mains qui ne bougeaient plus, le laissant là, la tête dans la boue et un loup affamé à ses trousses. Il regarda alors son bras gisant devant ses yeux, dont le sang vermeil se rependait à vive allure dans cette boue visqueuse qui lui servait de présentoir._

 _Draco voulut crier à l'aide en espérant que ce garçon qu'il avait sauvé vienne à son tour l'aider mais même sa bouche refusait désormais de parler . Son corps était amorphe et complètement à la merci de ce loup qui n'était plus si loin que ça maintenant. Mais où était donc ce garçon ! Il fallait qu'il l'aide sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde d'ici quelques minutes ..._

 _Le jeune homme se sentit soudain tiré par le dos et retourné comme s'il n'était qu'une_ _vulgaire_ _poupée de chiffon. Son cœur_ _se mit à_ _batt_ _re_ _la chamade,_ _le métis était venu le chercher !_

 _Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsque son regard se posa sur son « sauveur », ce n'était pas le jeune métis qui l'avait trouvé dans ses bois mais un homme, métis lui aussi mais beaucoup plus grand et imposant. Draco, surprit, écarquilla ses deux orbes grises. Qui était cet homme ? Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part..._

 _L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine, il avait de beaux yeux miels et le visage calme et avenant. Se pourrait-il qu'un ami de son père l'ai retrouvé ainsi… quel…le cri d'un loup affamé parvînt à son plus grand malheur à ses oreilles. Mince, le loup était là et l'autre le retenait toujours, le regardant avec cet air sympathique. Mais que faisait-il planté là ? S'ils restaient là ils allaient tous les deux mourir sous les crocs de ce loup !_

 _Il le regarda alors de ses deux pupilles grises, le suppliant d'un simple regard de l'aider. Qu'est-ce que sa maman allait dire s'il venait à disparaître, elle l'aimait tellement. Et son père… il était son héritier, on ne pouvait pas faire de mal à l'héritier Malfoy... Mais à son plus grand désarroi, l'homme qui le tenait toujours fermement lui jeta alors un regard indifférent avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre…il avait bien dit sinistre ? mais que..._

 _-Dis-moi Draco, c'est quoi une dénomination sociale ?_

 _Hébété et plus que surpris, Draco le regarda comme s'il avait quatre yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre lui disait l_ _à_ _… et qui était-il d'abord... Pourquoi connaissait-il son nom ? Il voulait tellement parler, tellement lui dire sa façon de penser et enfin recommencer à courir dans ce bois afin de se mettre en sécurité_ _auprès de sa maman_ _. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son corps était toujours amorphe, ne répondant à aucun de ses souhaits. Un nom_ _lui_ _apparut soudain_ _dans son esprit_ _sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, un nom que sa bouche prononça contre sa propre volonté, d'une voix grave qu'il ne se connaissait pas._

 _-B-Blaise ?_

 _Il vit avec horreur un horrible rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de cet homme qu'il avait appelé Blaise._

 _-Tu me reconnais enfin ? il t'en a fallu du temps. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant venant de toi n'est_ -ce _pas Draco ?_

 _Toujours incapable de parler, Draco avait tout de même ressenti beaucoup de mépris dans la voix de ce jeune inconnu, ce qui ne lui convenait guère. Pour qui se prenait-il donc celui-là pour parler ainsi à l'héritier de la famille Malfoy ! Il_ _aurait voulu_ _serr_ _er_ _les lèvres de colère_ _comme il le faisait à chaque foi_ _s_ _qu'il était énervé, et encore plus_ _sous le regard inquiétant de cet homme qu'il trouvait si antipathique, mais un nouveau hurlement bestial se fit entendre, lui rappelant cruellement la_ _réalité dans laquelle il était coincé_ _. Il regarda alors de nouveau cet inconnu dont il savait apparemment le nom d'une manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, tout de suite s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire bouffer par cette bestiole,_ _il ne voulait en aucun cas mourir, il avait tant de chose à accomplir !_ _mais celui-ci, à sa plus grande surprise resserra sa poigne_ _jusqu'à lui_ _enfoncer_ _ses ongles dans sa chaire._ _Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement_ _de douleur._

 _-_ _Il ne sert à r_ _ien d'avoir peur mon dragon, tu es déjà fini de toutes les manières qu'il_ _s soient._

 _Sous les yeux chargés d'incompréhension du jeune garçon, le métis continua._

 _-Le loup te tient déjà entre ses griffes mon agneau… et toi, comme d'habitude tu ne vois rien fit se dernier, sous le regard tétanisé de Draco._

 _Que voulait-il dire ? Le petit blond eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que l'atmosphère devint encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, le faisant presque suffoquer. Une épaisse fumée noire enveloppa alors le métis sous ses yeux horrifiés, laissant place, une fois dissipé à un horrible loup, dont les yeux rouges, et les dents affûtées le regardaient sans équivoque. Il était fini et il le savait…_

 _Il eut à peine le temps de hurler à la mort que cette horrible créature se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher avidement chaque mètre carré de sa chair. La douleur qu'elle lui affligeait était si atroce qu'elle eut raison de ses hurlements, laissant place au craquement de ses os qui se brisaient un à un face à la puissance de cette énorme mâchoire, son sang frais tapissait dorénavant le bois que ses ancêtres lui avaient légué, leur laissant un doux parfum nauséabond d'une couleur écarlate qui entourait à merveille ce petit corps dépecé devenu méconnaissable.»_

Draco se réveilla, hurlent comme il n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant, la douleur encore présente dans son esprit.

De peur, il en était tombé de son fauteuil, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas mourir aussi atrocement, il ne voulait pas que ce loup vienne le manger…

-MAMAN, MAMAN, MAMAN !

À cour d'air, il se recroquevilla au sol, pris soudain de tremblement qu'il ne pouvait refréner. Il se surprit même à presque sangloter comme un petit garçon, comme ce petit garçon qui c'était fait manger sans vergogne par un loup, ce loup qu'il connaissait bien. Ce petit garçon qui était en fait, lui…

La panique le gagna de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit une main l'agripper à l'épaule. Oh non, pas ça pensa-t-il alors qu'il se débattait comme un forcené, profitant allègrement du fait qu'il puisse bouger cette fois-ci.

-JE VAIS TE CREVER SALE BESTIOLE ! fit-il avec rage, se jetait à tâtons dans le noir sur l'horrible bête qui avait posé la main sur lui , espérant l'attraper et la tuer.

Tout ce qu'il y avait à porter de main, il le jetait dans le vide, espérant la toucher. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part cette fichue bestiole et ces yeux rouges qu'il revoyait encore. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste la tuer, la tuer pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Un éclair de lumière l'aveugla soudainement, le faisant chavirer de surprise, ce qui fut une grosse erreur car la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué au sol par une poigne puissante, poigne qui le serrait douloureusement. Il était fini, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Le blond essaya en vain de se débattre mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme dans son fichu rêve. Il à crier de rage, connaissant déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il allait mourir et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances. Il se préparait déjà à entendre ses os craquer comme une symphonie de Stravinsky.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le son qui parvint à ses oreilles n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il s'attendait, Il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à l'interpréter mais sa respiration se calma. Essoufflé, ce son parvint de nouveau à lui, de plus en plus fort mais toujours autant incompréhensible.

-Draco !

Draco ? Avait-il entendu son prénom ? Tout devint soudainement plus clair à ses yeux et l'image de son père, au-dessus de lui et le tenant fermement par les épaules s'imposa à lui .

-Papa ? dit-il, ne sachant quoi dire, et en oubliant l'éternel « Père » que son éducation préconisait.

-Je vois que tu nous reviens presque mon cher fils targua Lucius d'une voix ironique mais aussi à bout de souffle.

Revenir ? Mais d'où ? de la forêt ? Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il c'était produit, il avait de nouveau fait une crise de panique suite à un cauchemar … mince … depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas fait ? chamboulé, il se pendit alors au cou de son père, ayant plus que besoin de sécurité maintenant que la fatigue lui retombait dessus comme une masse. Mais à peine eut-il fait son geste que son père le repoussa fermement, se relevant avec sa prestance habituelle pour ensuite lui tourner le dos.

-Prépares-toi, nous avons une réunion dans deux heures et j'aimerai que tu y assistes, fit-il comme si de rien, de son éternel ton froid, tout en fixant le verre d'alcool vide posé nonchalamment sur le bar de son fils. Il reprit avec plus de fermeté, les sourcils froncés. Denis, prépare donc ses habits et débarrasse le bar de Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco, encore sonné et chamboulé, eu à peine le temps de respirer que son père était déjà parti. Il tenta de se relever mais échoua à deux reprises. S'en fut trop pour l'apprenti majordome Denis Gentle, qui se précipita sur son nouveau patron afin de l'aider. Il lui agrippa le bras mais à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune Malfoy le repoussa sans ménagement, le regard courroucé. Qui était donc ce gros tas qui avait osé poser la main sur lui !

-Que fais-tu donc ? Fit Draco irrité et les nerfs en pelotes , reste là ou tu es je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Déglutissant et rougissant face à son manque de professionnalisme évident, Denis recula, intimidé. Ce jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air très commode. Comment devait-il réagir avec lui. Son regard était si dur et si éteint à la foi...il était évident qu'il n'était pas heureux, pas besoin de jumelle pour le voir. Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et lui répondit d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je vous aidais, vous arriviez pas à vous relever alors...

-Eh bien ne fais plus jamais ça, fit Draco, appuyé à son bureau, le regard toujours aussi courroucé mais néanmoins un peu plus calme à présent. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais cette situation avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Comment devait-il réagir face à cet homme qui l'avait vu dans l'un de ses plus grand moment de faiblesse alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas...quand avait-il été engagé ?

L'homme en face de lui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, il était en surpoids, costaud et d'une taille raisonnable. Il était un peu moins blond que lui et avait des yeux noirs fuyants.

Il ne sortait pas beaucoup de son bureau certes mais quand même il l'aurait remarqué si son père avait engagé quelqu'un de nouveau dans ce fichu manoir. À la seule pensée de son père, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et un énorme nœud pris place au plus profond de son estomac. Son regard se fit encore plus terne, ce qui gêna le majordome qui ne savait vraiment pas ou se mettre. Denis allait prendre la parole mais son nouveau patron le devança.

-Permettez-moi mais...vous êtes nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...oui, votre papa m'a engagé hier et...je commence tout juste aujourd'hui comme apprenti majordome et... répondit-il mal assuré tout en triturant ses mains face au regard du plus jeune posé sur lui. Il détestait qu'on le regarde...

Draco, ayant remarqué la gêne du nouvel employé, se détendit, il n'avait pas l'air si menaçant finalement, juste un peu trop timide et sans expérience. Il se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère, après tout il ne lui avait encore rien fait, il ne le connaissait pas encore, il pouvait en profiter pour que son nouveau majordome est une bonne image de lui, pas comme les autres qui ne cessaient de le critiquer derrière son dos.

-Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, héritier de Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui vient de partir mais je pense que vous le savez déjà. Et vous ?

-Je...je me nomme Denis Gentle, euh...fils de mon papa Roger Gentle et de ma maman Ginette Gentle né De Bavar...je...fit Denis, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, surpris que ce jeune garçon lui demande de se présenter. Devait-il continuer à lui parler ? Il avait déjà commencé sa prochaine phrase, il fallait qu'il la finisse pour ne pas paraître stupide. Il eut soudain une idée, idée qu'il allait vite regretter par la suite.

-Et votre maman, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ici, comment se nomme-t-elle ?

Draco, qui ne s'était pas attendu pour le moins du monde à cette question se figea, devenant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa main droite se serra ainsi que sa gorge. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? Il se retourna, voulant couper court à cette conversation qu'il ne voulait plus poursuivre.

-Elle n'est plus parmi nous j'en ai bien peur, fit-il d'une voix rauque, agrippant fermement d'une main tremblante son bureau.

Denis, qui avait assisté au changement soudain de comportement du jeune garçon se sentit encore une foi très gêné par sa question. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça bon sang !

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy, je ne savais pas, veuillez me pardonner mon impertinence je suis sûr que c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et …

-Elle s'appelait Narcissa Malfoy, né Black si vous voulez tout savoir le coupa Draco, à bout de souffle, et voulant vraiment terminer cette conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Pour mon bar à alcool, fit-il en se retournant, vous pouvez le laisser il...

Mais à sa grande surprise, il retrouva son nouvel employé figé, la bouche grande ouverte prête à gober une mouche.

-Vous...vous voulez dire Narcissa Black ? La Narcissa Black du journal ?! Fit Denis avec des yeux exorbités

-Eh bien...oui Narcissa Malfoy né Black, fit Draco plus que surpris par la réaction de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était encore tombé sur un admirateur de sa mère pour son plus grand malheur... encore un qui s'émerveillait face à la beauté de sa mère...il soupira, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si cet homme lui parlait de sa mère à longueur de journée...il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter de mentionner son nom alors ...

\- Mais je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Denis avec un grand sourire, ce soir est un soir de fête monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous choisir votre plus beau costume ! Comme ça quand vous irez la retrouver, elle ne pourra qu'être fier d'avoir un fils comme vous !

-Je vous demande pardon?! Répondit Draco en regardant sons vis-à-vis comme s'il était devenu fou. Que dites-vous là ? Je ne vais pas retrouver ma mère voyons elle est...

-Oh vous voulez dire que la France est trop loin d'ici pour la retrouver ce soir...je suis désolé, je suis un idiot...quand allez-vous la retrouver pour la féliciter dans ce cas ?

-La féliciter de quoi voyons ! Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ?! Fit Draco de plus en plus irrité que cet impertinent lui parle de sa mère comme s'ils avaient gardé le moindre contact. N'avait-il jamais lu la presse people ? Une idée s'imposa dans son esprit. Et si il le faisait exprès, et si finalement il était comme les autres foutu employé de cette maison qui le méprisait à longueur de journée et s'amusait de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi avenant avec lui, non il n'aurait pas du, mais quel idiot ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix familière lui coupant la parole avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Il parle de ça Draco, fit un jeune homme brun de petite taille, sortant comme si de rien de la cheminé, époussetant la suie qui le couvrait presque intégralement. Pfiou, ça se voit que ça fait un bail que j'étais pas venu te rendre visite mon cher ami ! Fit Théodore Nott enjoué sous le regard Horrifié des deux autres occupant de la pièce.

-Que...qui êtes vous ? Fit Denis qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et comment avez-vous fait pour ...

-Il s'appel Théodore Nott fit Draco, vert d'une colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

-Effectivement, je m'appel Théodore Nott Junior et je suis l'ami de votre maître mon petit gros, et toi ? Fit Nott d'un ton désinvolte.

-Je suis Denis...

-Ne répondez pas Denis et appelez donc Kreacher et mon père pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de cet impertinent non désiré qui se dit être mon ami...fit Draco d'une voix sourde, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

-Voyons Draconou ! Je t'ai connu plus féroce que ça, tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ce ton de couille molle que tu vas me faire fuir ? Au secoure ! Mais que t'ait-t-il arrivé ?! Ça se voit que papa Nott s'est absenté trop longtemps...fit le brun faussement désespéré avant de reprendre son petit sourire habituel. Et toi le gros...fit Théodore en faisant volte-face vers Denis déjà presque arrivé à la porte, si tu vas prévenir papa Malfoy et le vieux con je te bute comprit ? Fit-il en dégainant son revolver 9 millimètres, visant d'une précision à en faire peur Denis, qui était devenue blanc de peur.

-Bien le gros ! Il est vachement docile ! Si seulement Armando avait été comme ça lui aussi...Fit-il d'un ton nostalgique avant de reprendre pieds. Viens t'asseoir maintenant, et vite j'ai aucune patience moi je suis un Lord flic pigé !

Gentle ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir, transpirant grandement face à cet homme instable qui voulait le tuer. Il apposa un regard paniqué sur Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, vert de rage et les lèvres pincées. Qu'allait faire son supérieur pour se sortir de cette situation critique...

-Si tu comptes reconquérir mon amitié comme ça Nott tu te fou le doigts dans l'œil, j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je voulais plus jamais te revoir alors dégage avant que la situation ne dérape...

-Pourquoi tu vas faire quoi ? Tu es devenu tellement insignifiant que je ne te reconnaît même plus...tu me déçois Draconou... j'en connais un qui aurait dit « dans le cul » à une époque...

Draco, à bout après sa journée plus que mouvementée, se précipita sur le petit brun prêt à lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Monsieur Malfoy faites attention il est armé !

Armé ? Armé !? Malgré le réalisme évident de cette arme qu'il tenait entre les mains, Nott n'était en rien armé.Son ancien meilleur ami était simplement paré d'un pistolet à eau. La situation aurait été différente, il en aurait rigolé mais la...Le pire était qu'à une époque, ils s'en étaient amusé et en avaient joué tous les deux, refourguant la frousse à bien des personnes. Et dire qu'il avait aimé ça...il n'avait pas honte de lui, non, c'était bien pire que ça...

Il n'aura donc aucun scrupule à lui démolir la face ! D'abord la finance, puis Blaise, Le cauchemar puis son père, ce foutu majordome et enfin ce guignol excentrique?! Théodore avait toujours eu le don de le mettre à bout de nerfs et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus de nerf à l'heure actuelle !

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de l'empoigner par le col pour lui signifier sa façon de penser, il se reçut un objet non identifié de suie en pleine tête.

-Mais ça va pas ! Fit-il en tenant son nez sanguinolent, reculant d'un pas. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là !

-Mon Dieu...c'est bien pire que ça en fait...mais ou est donc passé le Draco Malfoy qui a combattu un loup...fit Nott réellement désespéré. DRACO MALFOY, DRACO MALFOY ? Reprit-il en tournant sur lui même et en criant comme un illuminé sous le regard horrifié des deux autres occupant de la pièce. Mon pauvre Draconou, si tu savais comme la situation est est bien plus désespéré que tu ne le pense...heureusement que je suis là pour te ramener à la surface mon vieux, car tu vas avoir besoin d'un de ses coup de fouet...dans d'autre circonstance on aurait été au bordel pas loin pour ça mais là, là...c'est vraiment un coup dur de la vie alors je suis là mon vieux...pour t'aider tu vois...

Draco, qui était resté figé durant la folle tirade de son ami le regardait comme si une corne lui était poussée sur le front. Il était encore plus fou et dérangé que dans ses souvenirs...Mais alors qu'il aurait dû le chasser à grands coups de pieds de chez lui, lui intimant de l'oublier à jamais et de ne plus jamais revenir comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par les paroles du brun. Et puis malgré la folie apparente de Théodore, il savait que ce caractère n'était qu'une façade, surtout avec ses sourcils froncés et cette lueur dans son regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son ami était bien plus intelligent que ça...mais alors que voulait-il dire ? Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment...

-Regarde en bas mon vieux...fit Nott d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux qu'auparavant, sous le regard fasciné de Denis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Draco s'exécuta presque automatiquement, des tremblements percement chaque parcelle de son corps. Le blond posa alors ses deux orbes grises sur la «Gazette du sorcier» qui malgré son nom fantaisiste, était le journal le plus prisé de toute l'Angleterre. C'était l'édition de 17 heures 30 que Théodore lui avait balancé en pleine tête...elle était d'ailleurs recouverte de suie

Mais Malgré toute cette suie , on pouvait encore aisément y lire son contenu , et même de loin, il pouvait voir, pour son plus grand malheur, ce qui était inscrit en première page.

À la simple lecture du titre, son monde s'écroula. C'était comme si quelqu'un était en train de le poignarder en plein cœur...il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis trois ans. Lui qui c'était évertué à changer pour ne plus jamais qu'on lui fasse autant de mal venait de s'en reprendre un coup encore plus violent que le précédent et ce, par la même personne. Ses efforts n'avaient donc servi à rien...qu'il avait été bête...pendant que lui s'était endormi dans le noir, le seul exutoire qu'il avait trouvé pour expier ses fautes ainsi que pour attendre au mieux son retour, elle s'était réveillé en pleine lumière jusqu'à se remarier. Il avait envie de vomir ses tripes. N'ayant plus de force, il tomba lourdement à genoux, prenant le journal entre ses mains tremblantes devenu aussi noir que la suie.

-Monsieur ! Fit Denis en se relevant, mais il fut vite dissuadé de faire quoi que ce soit par le regard réprobateur de Nott, mais également son arme pointé sur lui.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu mon vieux...J'ai été aussi choqué que toi...

Draco, qui était complètement déconnecté de la réalité avait à peine entendu les paroles de son ami. Son regard n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait toujours de ses deux orbes grise la première page de la gazette et la photo qui en prenait presque toute la place. Le titre était explicite, on ne voyait que lui avec la photo et c'était sûrement fait exprès...

 _ **« Les fiançailles de Narcissa Black avec son cousin Sirius Black en directe du Square Grimmaurd ! »**_

Sa mère n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi magnifique, bien que magnifique n'était pas encore assez pour décrire toute sa beauté. Elle avait néanmoins les cheveux beaucoup plus court qu'auparavant, dans un carré lisse et plongeant, ce qui lui allait à ravir il devait bien l'avouer.

À côté d'elle se tenait un homme, bien plus grand et beaucoup plus costaud que lui et son père réunis. Il avait les cheveux mis longs et une barbe mal taillée. Ses vêtements étaient banals, il ne portait qu'un simple jean et une chemise mal fermé. Ils étaient tous deux enlacés, le regard vif et pétillant. Draco en avait les yeux qui brillait, il n'avait jamais vu le regard de sa mère aussi vivant et malgré le fait qu'elle était partie depuis trois ans et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis autant de temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être chamboulé. Sa mère transpirait le bonheur et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal...elle était tellement heureuse alors que lui n'était que malheur de l'avoir perdu et en cet instant, il comprit que son sentiment n'était en rien réciproque. Il avait arrêté de vivre quand elle était partie et elle...vivait enfin la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir depuis le début...Bien malgré lui, une première larme coula le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre, puis d'un nombre incalculable d'autres qu'il n'arrivait même plus à compter tellement il y en avaient. Il n'avait jamais sangloté comme il était en train de faire, et son silence lui faisait peur. Comment pouvait-on pleurer sans rien dire... apparemment comme ceci...

Il sentit soudain deux bras l'enlacer fortement. Il lâcha ce maudit journal afin de se blottir contre son ami qui lui avait tant manqué. Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou et se laissa aller, en pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Le blond était à bout physiquement, et psychologiquement. Cette nouvelle n'était que la simple goutte qui avait fait déborder son équilibre intérieur. Il resta un long moment comme ça, à pleurer silencieusement, s'accrochant à son ami comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Denis, qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que le jeune homme allait se mettre dans un état pareil en apprenant la nouvel. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ce garçon et sa mère mais il était évident qu'ils étaient en froid au vu de sa réaction, elle ne l'avait en aucun cas prévenu et c'était...il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire cet acte ni cette situation. Comme quoi l'apparence était trompeuse. Denis ressentait tellement de peine pour ce gamin qui n'avait encore rien d'un adulte qu'il avait envie de pleurer avec lui. Mais en même temps il était ému de cette scène, de ces deux amis qui se retrouvaient, l'un enlaçant l'autre pour le consoler, pour lui signifier qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il n'était pas tout seul pour affronter cette épreuve. Que malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulé, rien n'avait changé ... c'était si beau et si émouvant à la foi...il se sentait presque de trop dans cette pièce. Résolu, il se leva afin de sortir de cette atmosphère pesante et gênante. Mais à peine eut-il fait un seul pas qu'une voix s'éleva pour l'en empêcher.

-Toi tu ne bouges pas...Fit Théodore d'une voix ferme, ce qui eut pour effet de reconnecter Draco à la réalité.

Le blond se redressa, les joues encore mouillées de larmes et le nez rouge. Il regarda tour à tour Théodore et Denis.

-Il ne dira rien de ce qui s'est passé pas vrai Denis ? Fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

-Vous avez ma parole Monsieur Malfoy Junior répondit Denis Gentle comme si cela était une évidence.

-« Monsieur Malfoy Junior » ? Répéta Théodore, les sourcils arqués d'incompréhension. Néanmoins il se reprit bien vite et regarda son ami, plus sérieux que jamais.

-Il ne partira pas car on a besoin de lui Draco...

-Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de lui ? Fit le blond d'une voix perplexe tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Tout simplement parce que ce soir, nous allons saboter les fiançailles de ta mère et qu'il va être notre alibi !

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop long.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos réactions ! Positives ou négatives, cela pourrait grandement m'aider pour écrire la suite de cette histoire.

Je m'excuse encore une foi pour mes fautes d'orthographe, orthographe que j'aime tant mais qui ne m'aime malheureusement pas :')

Passons maintenant au vote pour le prochain chapitre :

 **Ce vote est crucial pour la suite de l'histoire car il va tout simplement déterminer avec qui Draco va être en couple, Il va donc déterminer une bonne partie de cette histoire !**

Pour les Fan d'Harry, pas de panique, il était prévu depuis le départ qu'il tienne une place importante dans cette fanfiction sinon je ne l'aurais pas mentionné, mais qui vous dit que Draco va être en couple avec lui ? Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le décider.

Comme nous sommes en période de fêtes et malgré le fait que Noël soit déjà passé, je tenais néanmoins, moi aussi à vous faire un petit cadeau. **Vous aurez** **donc** **le droit, pour le prochain chapitre à 4 propositions** **au lieu de 3** (Vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres pour ce maigre cadeau...). Les voici :

 **1) Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter ? (Mmh...un petit Drarry 3 )**

 **2) Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger ? (Mmh...un petit Dramione 3)**

 **3)Draco Malfoy x Blaise Zabini ? (Mmh...un petit...Draise ? Excusez mon ignorance mais ce couple est plutôt rare, comment le surnomme -t-on déjà?...)**

 **4)** **Proposition libre (Vous pouvez me proposer la personne de votre choix avec qui Draco pourrait-être en couple, et qui n'a pas été mentionné par les trois précédentes proposition** **s** **ci-dessous. Je vous laisse** **cartier** **libre** **pour la personne avec qui Draco pourrait-être en couple.** **Le personnage peut être de cette saga, d'une autre œuvre, d'un manga, provenir** **d'où** **vous voulez même de votre imagination si vous le souhaitez (avec une description détaillé** **e** **,** **mais il faut un maximum de vote pour qu'il gagne attention** **). ).**

 **Je vous laisse jusqu'au dimanche 8/01/17 00h00 pour voter. Après ce délai, tout autre vote ne sera pas comptabilisé.**

Vous n'êtes bien évidemment pas obligé de voter, se laisser surprendre est aussi une bonne chose :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Très bonnes fêtes à tous et à la prochaine, oh lecteurs ! ;)

LWS


End file.
